


看小黄片时被男朋友抓包怎么办

by softfur



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfur/pseuds/softfur
Summary: *预警 受け受けしい雏





	看小黄片时被男朋友抓包怎么办

“我回来啦。”  
这么早？  
横山自知不妙地看一眼玄关，一颗心简直提到嗓子眼，他飞快地拿起手边的遥控器关掉电视用手背掩住自己的嘴巴尴尬地站起身。  
村上关上门，将鞋子摆好走进客厅，正好对上横山一脸慌慌张张地表情对上自己的视线。  
“hi、hina，你回来啦。”横山扽扽自己的睡衣，轻咳一声，飞快地从电视机前向卧室移动。  
“yoko，你在干嘛？”村上好奇地追问道，横山躲闪的速度太快了。  
很可疑。  
“没干嘛…我准备回去睡觉……”横山停下脚步回答道，他依旧背对着村上，被恋人质问似乎也没有转过脸的意思。  
“哈？”  
非常可疑。  
“我……好困……”横山这次不得不转过身，装模做样地转过身，对着村上打了一个十分戏剧性的哈欠。  
“你…困的时候还会……？”村上眉毛微微皱一下，低下头看一眼横山鼓起来的裤裆，狐疑地歪歪头。

专治白皮害羞二十年的好方法就是身手比他快——村上捡起横山掉在地上的遥控器，对准电视打开屏幕。  
“啊……hina……”横山痛苦地捂住脸，之前因为紧张屏住的呼吸终于松懈下来。  
糟了，暴露了……  
同样被吓了一跳的当然还有村上，男人下意识地缩一下脖颈，在看到白花花的肉体之后啪地一声关掉电视。  
“yoko？？”  
“咳咳、那个hina……我我我真的不是故意的……那个封面上面正好主角叫hina。我就…点进去……………”  
“哈？？”  
“诶……也不是……我……我真的……呃……好久没看过……这是个意外，意外……”实在躲不过去，横山硬着头皮抱住头解释道。  
“我也没说不让你看啊……”村上无奈地看着全身都在变红的恋人，“不过影片主人公的名字叫hina什么的……你真是……”  
村上放下遥控器，努努嘴看着横山，自己也因为羞涩下意识地鼓起嘴。  
“抱歉吗，hina…你已经很久没有和我做了……”  
可爱。  
“那，要我帮你解决吗？”村上大方地望向横山，光线让他垂下来的眼角比平时看起来更温柔，横山咽咽口水，身体下意识地动作起来。  
横山四肢缠上村上的身体，大腿贴着村上的，已经挺立的下身贴着村上的大腿根部，缓慢地研磨着。  
“hina…做吧…”

这和说好的不一样。  
村上被横山推进卧室里哄着洗了澡，等他从浴室出来，后者已经在门口等他了。  
恋人将浴室的门顺手拉上，揽住村上的后颈将他拉向自己。  
“我去…横山你怎么这么着急…”  
村上被横山推到卧室的一角，被恋人捉住他的下颌一刻不停地吻下去。  
横山一边吻他一边脱掉睡衣仍在一边，他拉下村上披在肩膀上的浴巾，摩挲着村上湿漉漉的发梢，将自己的胸膛与村上的贴合在一起。  
“hina酱…”  
换气的时候横山奶声奶气地喊他的名字，用鼻尖讨好般地拱村上的鼻梁，吮吸起他的上唇来，“喜欢。”  
村上突然就不挣扎了。  
“我知道啦……………你好烦”村上吻吻横山的眼睛，搂住他的脖子低下头轻轻含住他的喉结。  
横山挑起唇角，不易察觉地露出一个笑容。  
“唔…kimi酱……”  
横山架起村上的一条腿示意他环住自己的腰，横山搂住村上，借着亲吻与他调换了位置。  
横山的耳朵已经红了，村上用手指摩挲他的耳廓，闭上眼睛吸住横山的舌头，引导他进入自己的口腔。  
横山含住他的舌头舔过他的犬齿，与村上的舌尖交缠在一起。横山舔过村上的嘴唇、在他的口腔内壁来回转圈，直到村上快要喘不过气，才恋恋不舍地舔舔他唇角边的银丝，埋下头亲吻他的脖颈。横山专心致志地舔舐啃咬他的颈窝，另一只抱着村上的手掌游移到他的腰窝，不费力气地挤进睡裤向下滑，手指隔着仅剩的一层布料刺激村上的臀缝。  
“唔……停……等一下……”村上趴在他肩头不易察觉地颤抖一下，想要抗拒却被横山抓得更紧了。  
横山的唇在他蜜色的皮肤上留下一块暗红色的印迹，这才心满意足地放开，嘴唇在村上的脸颊上轻轻“啵”一下，不怀好意的指尖缓慢地在村上的臀缝来回滑动，刺激村上敏感的后穴。  
在村上洗澡出来之前横山已经调高室内的温度，他顺着村上的臀线摸一把，抓着村上睡裤的裤带将恋人的内裤一同褪下去。  
“hina，第一根手指进去了哦”横山侧过头凑近村上的耳廓，他滚烫的呼吸打在村上耳蜗里的酥麻感令他快要站不住，他趔趄地软下膝盖，被横山用另一只手夹紧了。  
“呼、呼……yoko……去、床上……”横山探进去的指节在他紧致的后穴不紧不慢地画着圈，他一会儿扭动手指，一会儿又用指肚按按村上的内壁，趁其不意突然戳刺，整个手指都几乎埋进村上的后穴里。  
“啊……”村上不易察觉地颤抖一下，连脚趾都因为酥麻感下意识地蜷缩起来。他现在整个人的重量几乎都压在横山身上，后者却依旧不紧不慢地，将手指缓缓抽出来，在穴口按压两下，又缓缓地对准。  
“这次是两根哦，hina”  
横山让村上趴在自己的肩膀，一只手穿过村上的腋下夹住他，自己的后背则靠在书柜与墙壁的拐角处，才勉强支撑着两个成年男人的体重。  
他能够真实的感觉到自己的手臂正在发出抗议，但这与恋人在自己的动作下沉沦比起来，不重要得多。  
他清楚地感觉到村上紊乱的呼吸，动脉蓬勃的律动与那人滚烫的身体——还有自己正在与恋人慢慢融为一体的那一部分——村上顺着他手指的深入，短促地呼吸试图放松括约肌，让他更好地进入他。  
“哈、yoko、不、不要说”  
村上两只手抱紧横山的脖子，毫无意识地舔舔横山的锁骨，像个在舔舐棒棒糖的小孩子一样，对着横山的颈线又啃又咬。最开始这样做只是为了分散注意力，但横山皮肤上淡淡的咸味令他着迷，村上闭着眼睛，紧紧地攀着横山。  
第三根手指进入之前横山粗暴地咬开润滑软膏的瓶盖，将村上推倒在身后的床上，整个人栖身爬到他的头顶，用肘部支撑在村上的身体两侧。  
“hina酱，你真好看。”横山眯起双眼打量村上情动的样子，他那双好看的下垂眼此时写满迷离，横山欢喜地在他的嘴唇上轻轻啄一口，涂满润滑膏的手顺着村上的体侧一路摸下去，在他的胯骨徘徊一阵，这才拍拍村上的臀瓣示意他，拨开微微开合的后穴缓缓地将手指推进更深。  
“唔……”村上下意识拉紧横山的手臂发出一声呜咽，他紧紧拽着恋人的睡衣屏住呼吸，等横山的手指不再动了，才如释重负般呼出一口气。  
下一秒横山俯下身啃咬村上挺立的乳珠，手指也跟着开始乱暴地在他身体内搅动起来。  
“啊、哈、、……”  
村上拼命咬住下唇才勉强避免更多的呻吟声从自己口中偷溜出来，但过于强烈的刺激从大脑一直传到身体，热量最终全部聚集在下身，村上艰难地将手指插入横山深色的头发，艰难地、仿佛啜泣般地呼吸着。  
“我不行了……yoko……”  
横山的手指在他身体内来回往复，每一下都从穴口，直接撞进最深的地方。为了更加方便，横山甚至直起身子将他的一只脚架在肩上，试图探索村上身体内的最深处。  
“hina的下面也很好看。”横山伸出舌头品尝一下村上赤裸的皮肤，在那上面又吻又咬地种上一排齿痕。  
村上的身体跟着抖动起来，大腿被横山吮吻着的地方仿佛着了火，要不是横山的手掌还握着他的大腿，他早就从横山身上滑下去了。  
“哈、啊……我真的要去了……yo……ko……”  
“不行，还太早，要忍住哦，hina。”横山坚硬的下身蹭着村上硬邦邦的大腿来回滑动两下，便又专心致志地将村上的大腿抬得更高，使他的舌头触碰到村上更私密的部分，横山粉色的舌尖轻轻一勾，将另一个吻落在村上的大腿根部。  
“啊……yoko……”  
横山的手指在他体内进出，每次都带着羞耻的水声。村上抓紧身下的床单，无助地从喉咙深处发出微弱的呻吟。横山灵巧的舌滑过他的股间与臀肉，用舌尖卷走村上皮肤上的浮汗。  
“呜……”白色的液体从村上的前端释放出来，村上羞耻地用手臂挡住眼睛，颤抖地喘息。  
横山含住村上刚刚射过的铃口，用舌尖慢慢将前端舔干净，再凑到村上湿漉漉的眼角边着迷地看着，含住他的嘴唇。  
“hina酱，帮我做，好吗？”横山抚摸他的唇角说道。  
横山胡乱从床上将被子抽下来拉在地板上，又示意村上跪坐在上面，手指抚摸过村上的耳朵，轻轻舔舔他的脸颊，凑近他的耳边说。  
村上的脸因为高潮而涨的通红，他被横山引导着弯下膝盖，半跪在横山股间，一边试图湿润自己的口腔，一边直视着横山，一点点地将横山坚硬的勃起慢慢吞入口中。  
村上的视线一直都是这样，正直的，率真的，在情动的时候有一种说不出的违和感——这样的感觉令横山不由自主地兴奋起来。  
村上灵巧的手指握着横山勃起的阴茎，嘴唇贴着横山的前端，缓缓地前后吞吐起来。他温热的舌头灵巧地探索着横山的褶皱与铃口，卖力地挑逗横山的敏感点。  
“哈……啊……hina……”横山在村上舌尖舔舐他的铃口时咬紧下唇呻吟起来，村上一边用手指上下抚慰横山未被照料的部分，一边用另一只手捉住横山的阴囊爱抚。  
横山双眼由于过多的刺激猛然张开，村上因为摩擦而略显红肿的唇瓣正卖力地吞吐着自己的阴茎，恋人仰着头，一双水润的眼睛一眨不眨地乖巧地盯着横山，眼中的光泽晃动了一下，漂亮的颈线因为口腔被撑开而紧绷着。  
横山着迷地盯着村上滑动的喉结，一只手下意识地扶住村上的头顶，将手指插入村上细软的短发中，呼吸变得更加急促起来。  
“hi……na……要……要去了……”  
横山愈发迷离的表情与充满村上口腔的阴茎使他察觉到恋人的变化，村上更加卖力地吞咽起来，下意识地忍住想要干呕的欲望将嘴唇贴紧横山的阴茎吸气，接纳横山的阴茎让他进如自己口腔的最深处。  
不行，已经是极限了。  
“hina……”  
横山在村上柔软火热的口腔中再次抽插几下，终于低吼一声将自己发泄在村上口中。  
“嗯……呜……”村上皱着眉毛沉重地咳嗽两声，没被吞下去的多余的精液与涎水顺着他的唇角一滴滴落在他的脖颈与锁骨上，村上用手抹一把脸上生理性的泪水，用手背擦掉挂在嘴角的液体。  
“hina酱，快吐出来！”横山俯下身，着急地伸出手按住村上的下巴，却被一双水灵灵的眼睛击中，被恋人搂着脖子压住嘴唇。  
“没关系，yoko的话，没关系的”村上大口呼吸着，贴上横山的嘴唇，横山贪婪地伸出舌头舔掉村上唇角的液体，咸腥的味道令他不仅微微皱皱眉头，但下一秒他便裹住村上的嘴唇，更加卖力地吮吸起来。横山的舌尖顺着村上的唇缝滑进他的口腔，在最深处肆意搅动起来，纠缠着村上的舌头发出一阵下流的水声。  
“嗯……yoko……给我……”村上与横山顺着亲吻倒在床上，横山压住恋人的身体，膝盖正巧抵上村上再次勃起的阴茎，恋人小声嘤咛一下，搂紧横山的脖子半是邀请地说。  
村上琉璃色的瞳孔被情欲渲染成艳丽的黑色，恋人讨好般地迎合着横山的亲吻，抱住横山的手收得更紧了。  
“嗯？hina酱想要什么？”横山放开村上的嘴唇，一只手悄无声息地覆上村上勃起的阴茎，白皙修长的手指在涨得粉红的器官上来回撸动几下，水润的唇瓣叼住村上因为自己的动作吞咽的喉结，把玩着村上的阴茎说道。  
“哈……呜……yoko……想要yoko……”村上抓紧横山赤裸的后背，承受着恋人给予他的快感，大口大口地喘着气。  
横山手掌缓慢地握着他的阴茎移动，每次都从根部开始慢吞吞地一直划过铃口。那根白色的食指转着圈绕过他分泌出前液的前端，令村上不仅打个颤，抬起身子捉住横山的嘴唇，探进他滚烫的口腔，才终于获得一点安慰。  
“yoko……我想射……”  
“嗯？hina酱说什么？”横山松开村上的嘴唇，无视掉恋人嘟起嘴的邀吻，在他的脸颊一侧轻轻亲了一下，“说具体一点就满足你”  
被刺激过的后穴因为无法被填满而无助地收缩着，冰凉粘腻的润滑膏贴在他的臀缝与内壁里，令他更加难耐地扭动起来。  
想要……想要被横山填满……  
“yoko……填满我……”村上直起身，将横山圈进自己怀里，大口喘息着，“填满我……就……现在……”  
他面颊潮红地身体向后仰去，用自己修长的双腿攀上横山的腰，浅浅地磨蹭横山渐渐有所抬头的阴茎。  
“hina酱，直接进去可以吗？” 横山被自己低哑的嗓音吓了一跳。他吞咽一次，舔舔口干舌燥的嘴唇，松开村上开始用手在自己的阴茎上撸动。村上扭动着身体仿佛邀请，横山很快便再次硬起来，他用牙齿碰碰村上湿润的眼角，用头抵着村上的头发，与他耳鬓厮磨。  
“嗯……”村上盘紧村上的腰肢，半是邀请地抵住横山的小腹。  
“乐意至极。”横山用手掌擦掉村上快要滴到眼角的汗水，这次他没再犹豫，黑发男人埋下头拉开村上的腿，将自己挺立的阴茎抵着村上紧实的臀肉，滑动到恋人的臀缝里，找到粉红色的小穴。  
“yo……ko……”横山今天打定了注意不想让他好过，他跪坐在村上的大腿一侧扳着他的大腿，粉红色的舌头舔过村上紧实的大腿内侧，舔过自己在上面留下一的小串细密的牙印，阴茎在村上敏感的嫩肉周围打圈，令他小声呻吟起来，他下意识摆动臀部寻找横山，不断扩张的身体已经做好接纳恋人的准备。

“啊、哈、想要yoko进来……”村上咬紧牙关求饶道，今天横山是打定了注意要欺负他，他此时不得不放下羞耻心，手指扣住横山的手腕断断续续地说， “yoko……让我、让你舒服……”  
“唔……”  
“yoko！”就在村上说话的瞬间，横山猛然用手指撑开后穴，一口气将自己送进村上的身体中。  
身体和大脑都被快感填满了，横山的形状与滚烫的温度在他的肠壁里变得更加清晰起来，他完全接纳了他，将身体为他全部敞开。  
“hina……哈……好烫……”横山闭上眼睛抵着村上的头顶，咬住嘴唇在村上身体里飞快地抽插起来，。他们过于了解对方，横山的每一下几乎都精准地撞在村上敏感的前列腺，年轻的棕发男人弓起身子急切地搜索恋人的嘴唇，两颗引以为傲的八重齿报复版地刺进恋人的唇瓣，才把尖叫声憋回肚子里。  
“啊、哈、hina……要去了、、”  
“yoko、一、一起……”  
白灼洒在横山与村上赤裸的身体上，横山最后顶撞一下，将滚烫的精液全部留在村上的身体里。

“hina酱的里面很漂亮呢”  
趁着村上还没有从高潮的空白中醒过来，横山不肯放过他，就着之前性爱的姿势半抱着村上让他坐在自己大腿上，耍赖一般地将自己软下来的阴茎留在村上身体里，凑在他的耳边说。  
村上急促地呼吸着，下意识地抗拒着想要推开横山的手臂，恋人这才终于恋恋不舍地将阴茎抽出来，湿润的铃口啵地一声离开村上粉红色的小穴，翻出来的嫩肉与横山释放的白浊一起顺着村上的股缝滴落下来。  
“啊……hina酱，流出来了呦。”  
横山顶一下村上通红的鼻尖舔他干涸在眼角的泪痕，凑近他的耳朵小声呢喃。他故意抱起村上，在床上蹭两下，顺势抱着恋人一起翻到床边。  
“不、不行，不要弄脏……地毯……。”村上迷迷糊糊地反应过来，下身过于羞耻的滴水声令村上不得不集中所剩不多的精神夹紧臀部，但横山拉着大腿将他的双腿分开，就算村上努力收缩括约肌，但还是很难将刚刚被使用过的后穴夹紧。  
“要我帮你吗。”横山伸出舌头舔他的耳廓，啮咬他柔软的耳骨。他这时已经从床上坐起来，半抱着村上踩在那块令恋人不慎介意的地毯上，眯起眼睛悠悠地说。  
“啊……唔……放开我……”刚刚经过高潮的村上缩在横山的怀里躲闪横山的舌尖，，“不要掉到地毯上，很难、清理……。”  
“我来帮你”  
横山咬住他的耳垂轻轻拉扯一下，将刚刚抽出来的下身再一次对准村上的小穴，缓缓就着精液的润滑再次进入深处。  
村上被他抱在腿上，恋人的下身一直摩擦着横山的小腹，光滑的大腿缠在横山身上磨蹭着，横山早就再次硬起来了。  
“不是……不是这样……出、出去……”  
“你在干嘛……”  
“啊……啊……”  
横山干脆地抱起村上站起身顶进他的更深处。  
“yoko！”  
太多了。  
村上甚至有一瞬间慌神得以外这是他们第一次再做爱。  
横山太乱来了。  
第一次他们做爱的时候还都是毛头小子。  
两个人趁着村上父母出去旅游找了一个下午，紧张兮兮地把被子摊在地上就吻在一起，直到横山把他推倒在地板上之前都进行得还算顺利——那之后横山用了大半管润滑膏，还是只能勉勉强强挤进去一半，那时候也真是傻，村上被疼得在横山刚刚进入他之后就哭出来，但却为了横山一直忍着——那天一直到最后他们也没搞明白是怎么回事。  
想再想想那时候真的挺蠢的。  
横山在他的身体里，村上勉强抬起头，迷离间看着恋人同样沉迷的表情。  
说起来他的第一次就是横山的。  
以后也都是和他在一起。  
横山微张着嘴巴，有力的手臂穿过村上的臂弯将他揽在怀里，为他的身体着迷。  
就这样不要停下吧，yoko。

End


End file.
